Staccato March
by GriisleChan
Summary: "Gracias por tu sonrisa, gracias por tu corazón" Hoshitani/Nayuki. One-Shot.


¡Hola!

Tienen, ante ustedes, el fanfic en el que más he trabajado para este fandom y esta preciosa parejita que amo un montón.

Bien, desde que salió su dueto (que tanto ansiaba) me dieron muchísimas ganas de escribir algo en su honor. Pero, no contaba con una buena traducción y mi intención era sacar una historia que fuera de la mano con la letra de esta. Me olvidé de la cosa por un momento, hasta que una gran amiga me dio el empujón para iniciar este proyecto. Esa querida amiga, mi sorellis Isa a quien quiero y lo sabe, me pasó la traducción de ciertas partes de la canción con la que morimos de amor porque este par es super adorable ¡Demasiado! y, con su permiso, comencé a escribir...

Esta historia, que me tomó varias semanas hacer, está compuesta por pequeñas historias en base a ciertas partes de la canción (que encontrarán al inicio centrado y en cursiva) Además, las historias siguen el mismo orden en cuanto al tiempo...

Lo siento si escribí mucho, pero de verdad querían que supieran de donde nació esto. Ah, ¡Estoy tan feliz! esta historia me hacía mucha ilusión, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, y no veía la hora de terminarla para subirla al fin...

 **Disclaimer:** Starmyu no es mío, la canción tampoco... Yo sólo tomé a Hoshi y a Nayu, junto a su dueto, para escribir esto.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, pónganse cómodos y ¡Espero disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _En ese momento, esa sonrisa y esa fortaleza me brindaron valor._

 _Tú eres un amigo, un maravilloso milagro que ha comenzado._

Sus manos temblaban y sudaban frío, su estómago estaba revuelto y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Estaba realmente nervioso.

En su primer día en la preparatoria esperaba poder conocer la escuela y el dormitorio, también quería organizarse para iniciar oficialmente sus clases al día siguiente. Pero no, ahí se encontraba él ahora… A mitad de las audiciones más importantes de toda la academia _Ayagani_ , la selección de los equipos estrellas.

Él era una persona muy tímida, y a pesar de que deseaba convertirse en artista aún existían facultades en él por mejorar. Por ello, actualmente su corazón no estaba listo para una situación así, entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Todo estará bien, Nayuki.-

Entre el torbellino de nervios dentro de él escuchó una voz suave a su lado. Levantó la cabeza, que mantenía gacha mirando fijamente sus zapatos, y se encontró con unas hebras castañas que hace apenas unas horas atrás conoció… El causante de que se encontrara en esas circunstancias en ese preciso momento, quien lo persuadió tan fácilmente para acompañarle en esa aventura.

-Ya verás que lo lograremos.-

Escuchó una vez más, palabras de apoyo acompañadas de una gran sonrisa por parte de aquel que ya podía considerar su primer amigo.

Entonces sintió en su mano un apretón suave, cargado de valor, y los nervios fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, incluso el temblor que ya comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo también se fue. Ya más tranquilo, se fijó una vez más en quien tenía a un lado… En aquel que continuaba sonriéndole, esta vez un poco más comprensivo. No hizo otra cosa que devolverle el gesto, incluido el apretón de manos.

Porque en ese preciso instante, fue esa gran sonrisa deslumbrante y aquella fortaleza tan inigualable de Hoshitani lo que le brindaron el valor necesario para afrontar esa prueba… La primera de tantas que estaban por venir.

Encontrándose de pie ahí, en las afueras de uno de los tantos salones donde debían presentarse, ambos estaban conscientes que ese inicio y su encuentro eran como una especie de milagro que recién comenzaba…

El futuro era incierto, pero estando juntos se sentían capaces de afrontar lo que sea. Todo por alcanzar sus grandes sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dijiste "Perdón"_

" _Gracias" respondiste._

Parecía mentira que hace tan sólo treinta minutos atrás haya caído una de las tormentas más fuertes en lo que iba de año. Él, siendo tan dramático como siempre, pensó que era el fin del mundo… Y que no podría comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo de mañana.

Cuando no hubo rastro alguno de llovizna y nubes grises, tomó sus cosas y salió de los dormitorios a realizar las compras. Rápidamente llegó al establecimiento, seleccionó los alimentos y una vez todo pago regresó.

Ahora transitaba por las calles húmedas, buenos mal decidió salir en botas de goma, hasta que una caja de cartón muy maltratada se cruzó en su camino. Dio un paso a la derecha, esquivando el objeto en cuestión, pero este más bien lo imitó. Esta vez se desplazó a la izquierda, pero de nueva cuenta la caja estaba frente a él obstruyendo su paso. Miró a ambos lados, buscando alguna salida, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Se fijó una vez más en el cartón mojado y sucio que tenía en frente y se inclinó…

Era obvio que había algo vivo allí dentro, ¿Qué sería? Acercó su mano, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, pero se detuvo al instante ¿Y si era un ratón? ¿O algo peor? Y aquellas dudas desapareciendo al escuchar un chillido. No vaciló más y retiró la caja, y con lo que se encontró le arrugó el corazón.

Él, Nayuki, era una persona realmente noble y con un corazón tan grande que era sorprendente cómo este entraba en su pequeño cuerpo. Por eso, cuando encontró aquel cachorrito tan sucio y lastimado no dudó en llevarlo consigo… Aunque, entre la preocupación por el pequeño ser, se olvidó de un detallito.

 **.**

-¡ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_!-

Un grito ahogado, lleno de terror, se escuchó de repente en su habitación. Rápidamente fue a dónde provino, sabía de quien se trataba después de todo, y apenas frente al causante este saltó sobre él totalmente aterrado… ¿El resultado? Ambos de lleno en el suelo, porque Nayuki era bajito y cargar con Hoshitani era un imposible para él (al menos por ahora)

Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta en el detallito que olvidó cuando llevó al cachorrito, a escondidas por supuesto, a su habitación.

-¿¡Q-qué hace _eso_ aquí!?-

Ambos se levantaron, y Hoshitani se ubicó detrás de él tomando con fuerza sus hombros, incluso podía sentir sus manos temblar. Se mordió los labios, se encontraba ahora en un embrollo…

-Yo lo traje, ¡Lo siento! Lo encontré muy herido así que decidí traerlo para curarlo, mañana lo llevaré a un centro de animales para que se quede ahí.- explicó, paciente para calmar un poco a su amigo.

-¿Se va a quedar…?-

La voz temblorosa del castaño le hizo cuestionar que no había tomado una buena decisión con respecto al animalito, aquel que por cierto estaba acostadito sobre su cama con algunos vendajes. El cachorro era muy tranquilo, lo curó y lo bañó sin una sola revuelta, y desde que lo dejó en su cama, mientras buscaba dónde este pudiera pasar la noche, no se había movido de ahí ni hecho algún ruido.

-Prometo que no pasará nada, Hoshitani _-kun_. No puedo dejarlo en la calle en ese estado…- buscó convencer al castaño.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Debe permanecer aquí, a salvo.-

Se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos esmeraldas del contrario. Hoshitani era buena persona, no permitiría dejar a un ser indefenso sin protección, pero era su pánico peculiar por los animales lo que no le permitía ayudar al que estaba sobre su cama como quería. Porque sabía que el otro también deseaba colaborar.

-¡Gracias, Hoshitani _-kun_!-

Al comprender que accedía a su petición, incluso preso del pánico, le agradeció con una sonrisa. El castaño le devolvió el gesto, pero al escucharse un ladrido del cachorro (lo asumió como un agradecimiento también) este se escondió detrás de su espalda una vez más… Ah, será una noche difícil.

Encontró algunos trapos y un par de almohadas con lo que pudo armar un buen lugar para dormir para el animalito. La ubicó junto a su propia cama, cerca para estar al pendiente de cualquier inconveniente, y posteriormente colocó al cachorro sobre la suave y calientita tela. Este, sintiéndose tan cómodo, movió su colita con emoción. Su actitud le hizo sonreír, aliviado de verlo ahora muchísimo mejor que cuando lo encontró.

-Ojalá él encuentre una buena familia…-

Estaba sentado en el suelo, brindándole caricias al cachorrito, cuando la voz de Hoshitani escuchó desde lejos. Se giró un poco, buscándolo, y lo encontró de pie junto a la puerta (asumió que era para mantenerse alejado) dedicándole una mirada amable aun con su miedo. Asintió con rapidez con la cabeza, él deseaba lo mismo.

Se ocupó de algunas cosas más, entre ellas buscar algún buen centro de animales vía internet, y luego se propuso dormir. El castaño logró subirse a su cama, pero fue una ruda tarea.

Sus parpados estaban cerrados, pero su mente seguía despierta pensando en muchas cosas, una tras otras. Cuando por fin las imágenes en su cabeza se estaban apagando, entrando al mundo de los sueños, fue interrumpido por un llamado…

-Nayuki… Nayuki… Nayu…-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, veía todo borroso pero podía identificar la voz de su compañero de cuarto (quien más si no)

- _Oh_ , estas despierto.-

Asintió con lentitud, ya podía verlo un poco mejor. No supo si fueron cosas suyas, pero lo notó algo preocupado.

-No puedo dormir…- comenzó a relatar, ahora un puchero estaba marcado en sus labios- Es que, ¿Y si _él_ se sube a mi cama y me arranca la cabeza con sus feroces dientes?-

Definitivamente, tenía que estar soñando. Pero no, se trataba de Hoshitani después de todo.

-Hoshitani _-kun_ , apenas es un cachorrito…- le recordó, algo divertido con su suposición.

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos, luego el castaño agregó:

-Entonces… ¿Y si me quita los ojos con sus feroces dientes de cachorro?- dijo, con absoluta seriedad.

Esta vez dejó salir una risita, libre de toda burla, y se sentó sobre el colchón. El contrario estaba arrodillado junto a su cama, lo suficientemente alejado de donde dormía el animalito, mirándolo como un niño pequeño queriendo dormir con su madre…

 _Oh_ , ¡Ya tenía la solución!

Sin decir algo, la verdad era que le daba algo de vergüenza soltar su idea, llevó sus pierdas hasta su pecho haciendo espacio. Hoshitani lo miró extrañado, pero bastaron unos segundos para que su mirada se iluminara.

Y como si sus mentes estuvieran contactadas, en cuestión de tiempo ya se encontraba el castaño acostado entre él y la pared. El colchón no era muy grande, pero había suficiente espacio para los dos.

-Lo siento, Hoshitani _-kun_.-

Sobre el silencio de la habitación se disculpó, pues todo esto del cachorro debía ser muy duro para Hoshitani y este, incluso así, no se opuso a nada, al contrario. Era algo más a la lista de las cosas que le gustaba de Hoshitani.

-Gracias, Nayuki.-

Fue lo último que escuchó de su ahora compañero de cama, pues en seguida cayó dormido. Ahí comprendió todo, la culpa desapareció de su corazón, y siguió el camino del castaño hacia el mundo de los sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 _La frustración y la tristeza podemos afrontarlas juntos._

 _No da miedo porque estamos juntos, vamos hacia nuestro sueño ¡Es emocionante lo sé!_

Comenzar un nuevo año escolar acarreaba nuevos retos, frustraciones y miedos. Por eso, desde que se formaron los grupos para los dichosos papeles de cierto musical importante, los jóvenes de segundo año encontraron muchos obstáculos para lograr su nuevo cometido.

No era la excepción para ellos dos, para Hoshitani y Nayuki, quienes luchaban por papeles distintos pero con el mismo deseo de ser elegidos.

Las prácticas eran prolongadas y muy duras, sus superiores en ningún momento dejaron de ser estrictos. Y ellos, como podían, seguían el fuerte ritmo. Además, entrenaban fuera de los horarios de la escuela, buscando mejorar cada vez más.

Incluso para Hoshitani, que era uno de los que más fortalezas poseía, era bastante difícil. A veces, hasta pensó que no lograría nada… Que no podría alcanzar su más grande anhelo.

Para Nayuki, era mucho más duro… Porque trabajar junto a su equipo, aquellos amigos tan preciados para él, era muy diferente que hacerlo solo. Se sentía frustrado, triste, por no poder tener el mismo avance que los demás.

Entonces ambos, sintiéndose cada vez más agobiados, no podían hacer otra cosa sino apoyarse mutuamente. Porque uno se convertía en la fortaleza del otro cada que caía, se tomaban de la mano y juntos avanzaban hacia sus sueños.

Y así, toda esa frustración y malas sensaciones se convertían no sólo en fuerzas sino también en emoción y ansiedad por saber qué les deparará el futuro… Un futuro en donde, sin lugar a dudas, alcanzarán todos sus sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dijiste, "¿Todo está bien?"_

" _¡Por supuesto!" respondiste._

 _Ah_ , sí que había sido complicado.

Desde que se conocieron, hace más de un año, nunca habían pasado por algo así. Pero bueno, hasta los que más se quieren tienen sus momentos difíciles.

Hoshitani, como la persona sociable y extrovertida que era, expandía sus horizontes realmente rápido. Porque deseaba mejorar, aprender todo lo necesario para cumplir su preciado sueño. Y existían tantas personas, con tanto conocimiento, que era inevitable no querer relacionarse con todos.

Por su parte, Nayuki era un poco más reservado… Pero también era un soñador. Le costó un poco más, hallar la determinación que le hacía falta, pero logró finalmente enfocarse en su objetivo: dar su mayor esfuerzo por conseguir lo que deseaba, mentalizarse que definitivamente él será el elegido.

Y bueno, estaban tan enfocados en lo suyo (un sueño tan igual como diferente) que sin querer se fueron distanciando.

Nayuki lo notó primero, y por no querer molestar al contrario sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Pero Hoshitani, cuando por fin se dio cuenta, no lo soportó. Por eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lo enfrentó:

- _Ehh_ , ¿Nayuki _-san_? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-

Una mirada extrañada, risas y luego su _reconciliación_. Aunque bueno, lo de ambos había sido tan sutil que llamarlo reconciliación sería demasiado.

Ellos dos estaban tan unidos ahora que no necesitaron ni un minuto para aclarar la situación, y su pequeño distanciamiento no hizo otra que juntarlos mucho más.

-Nayuki…-

Había pasado ya un buen rato, donde la pasaron conversando sobre una y otras cosas que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer antes, cuando Hoshitani tomó la palabra un poco serio. El susodicho, que se encontraba sentado junto a él en el solitario comedor, prestó atención.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Hoshitani soltó bajito, algo temeroso. Ya se había disculpado, incluso el más bajo aceptó con una sonrisa dulce sus disculpas, pero debía asegurarse que entre ellos ya no había algún otro inconveniente ¿Y cuál era la mejor manera? Pues sellando un juramento, por ello levantó su meñique hacia su acompañante.

-Por supuesto.-

Y con una ancha sonrisa, al punto de achicar sus ojitos claros, Nayuki logró llevar tranquilidad al corazón del castaño. Rápidamente comprendió su intención y elevó su meñique hasta entrelazarlo con el del contrario, sellando así su inofensiva promesa…

Aquella promesa de no permitir que se volvieran a separar.

Porque los momentos altos y bajos, buenos y malos, lograban el balance perfecto… Donde dos personas, que se querían mucho, podían reafirmar y fortalecer sus sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Buen aroma, buena sonrisa, hace sentir mi corazón calientito._

Despertó en la soledad de la habitación, con la luz del atardecer colándose con sigilo a través de la ventana. Estaba un poco incómodo, sentía su cuerpo rígido, y una punzada en su brazo le recordó el por qué se encontraba de esa forma; la lesión en su hombro producto de cierto accidente de hace poco. Giró la cabeza por sobre la almohada, ya que no podía moverse mucho, queriendo volver a dormir pero no pudo. En cambio, el aroma de su compañero de cuarto se coló por sus fosas nasales, aquel dulce aroma del que tan acostumbrado ya estaba. Y recordó también que Nayuki, muy amablemente y por motivo de su lesión, le ofreció su cama para que pudiera descansar mientras sanaba…

 _Oh_ , Nayuki… Aquel que no había hecho otra cosa más que cuidarlo en su reposo absoluto, con una extraordinaria paciencia cabe decir. Y no sólo eso, desde que se conocieron no había dejado de recibir el apoyo incondicional del pequeño de cabellos claros. Era, sin dudar, aquel quien más creía en él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué habría sido de él sin el apoyo de Nayuki? Si bien era cierto que sus esfuerzos eran grandes, el sustento de su propio equipo le permitió volar más alto… Sobre todo el de su compañero de cuarto, que por suerte era con quien pasaba más tiempo.

A pesar de que ya llevaba conviviendo con Nayuki más de un año, se sentía como si estuvieran juntos desde hace más tiempo. Porque él se había acostumbrado mucho al contrario, a encontrarlo desde muy temprano por la mañana (la mayoría de las veces era este despertándole porque se hacía tarde), ver clases juntos, comer los tres alimentos del día en compañía del otro, entrenar (ya sea en la escuela como fuera de esta) y finalmente, ser el último en ver antes de dormir muy tarde por la noche.

Es que, se hizo cercano a muchas personas… Pero no había otro como Nayuki. Por eso, podía concluir con absoluta seguridad que Nayuki era la persona más irreemplazable para él. Su dulce aroma, sus adorables sonrisas, eran detalles que no encontrará en nadie más… Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Y con esa última reflexión, logró quedarse dormido una vez más… Ahí, entre el aroma de la persona que abarcaba sus pensamientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Juntos hay felicidad, juntos todo es posible._

La noche cubría la estancia, y por sobre el manto oscuro del cielo podían observarse múltiples pequeñas constelaciones, mientras más atención se le ponía al cielo más estrellas aparecían a la vista. Y ahí estaba él, Hoshitani Yuuta, apreciando la magia de la noche desde el balcón de su habitación, pensando en todo y la vez en nada.

Aún podía recordar cuando se asomó por aquella modesta terraza la primera vez… Hace tres años atrás. El tiempo había pasado deprisa, pero también sucedieron muchísimas cosas a lo largo de sus estudios en la preparatoria, aquellos que ya estaban por terminar.

Tres años donde aprendió tanto, conoció personas increíbles y creció muchísimo no sólo como artista sino también como persona. Tres años donde experimentó todo tipo de experiencias y sentimientos. Y no sólo eso, pudo cumplir el sueño que lo llevó a ingresar a esa academia; compartir escenario con aquel que en tan pocos minutos lo cautivó, inspirándole con su baile. Y ahora, sinceramente, comenzaba a sentirse bastante nostálgico.

 **.**

Nayuki recién despertaba y, cuando se fijó en el ventanal abierto de su habitación, se desprendió de sus sábanas y se encaminó hacia allá, donde se encontraba aquel que había sido su compañero durante todos sus años de preparatoria. Eran las dos de la mañana, estaba algo curioso después de todo.

-¿Hoshitani _-kun_?-

Y pronunció su nombre, suave para no asustarle. En seguida, este se giró para verlo, un poquito extrañado por encontrarlo levantado a esas horas de la noche.

-Nayuki _, e_ stas despierto...-

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras del contrario. Estaba por preguntarle si le sucedía algo, la razón de no encontrarse durmiendo en esos momentos, pero el mismo Hoshitani se le adelantó con las justificaciones.

-Yo sólo… Estaba pensando, recordando cosas. Cuando llegué aquí, o más bien, cuando vi a Otori _-senpai_ bailar por primera vez.-

Una desagradable sensación golpeó su pecho, justo aquella que lo atacaba cada vez que el castaño hablaba de su gran ídolo. No tenía nada en contra, él también apreciaba un montón a ese que fue un extraordinario mentor para su equipo, pero el sólo observar la mirada brillante y emocionada de Hoshitani cada que hablaba sobre aquel, cada reacción además, le hacía sentir celoso… Si, celoso de no ser él quien provocara tales reacciones en el contrario. Porque, aun pasados tres años, seguía perdidamente _caído_ por Hoshitani. Sus sentimientos, en vez de irse, no hicieron otra cosa más que creer…

Hasta el punto de no poder controlarlos.

-Quisiera que me apreciaras de la misma forma que aprecias a Otori _-senpai_.-

Todo quedó en silencio, donde las palabras dichas escaparon con la brisa fresca de la noche. Por un momento sintió pánico, por haber soltado en voz alta lo que muchas veces había pensado, y cuando decidió darse la vuelta para irse, huir, fue detenido por una voz que tan bien conocía.

-No puedo.-

Hoshitani, que antes observaba al panorama, fijó su mirada esmeralda en él. Lucía bastante serio, y él se confundió un poco con esa reacción. Pero lo entendía, él no era Otori así que no había comparación alguna.

-Otori _-senpai_ es la persona que más admiro en el mundo, el causante de que esté aquí de pie en este preciso momento. Es a él a quien le debo gran parte de lo que soy ahora… Por eso, no puedo apreciarte de la misma manera.-

No esperó recibir explicaciones, menos una revelación así. Porque, bueno, él sabía más que ningún otro la enorme estima que el castaño tenía por su ídolo. Y a pesar de que era feliz por Hoshitani, le dolía. Pero…

-¿Sabes por qué?-

Le fue imposible evitar dar un respingo de la sorpresa al presenciar al contrario dar un par de pasos hacia él, quedando frente a frente. No dijo nada, un gran nudo invisible se había formado en su garganta, así que esperó que continuaran. Hoshitani le sonrió muy levemente, cambiando su expresión seria de hace unos momentos, y agregó:

-Porque tú eres Nayuki, mi primer amigo. Quien me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, quien ha luchado junto a mi como un igual y un irreemplazable aliado. Tú, Nayuki, la única persona que hace sentir mi corazón _calientito_ …-

A medida que dio rienda suelta a sus palabras, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hoshitani creció, no era tan exagerada como acostumbraba a sonreír, esta más bien estaba llena de cariño y ternura. Era una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto… Y era sólo para él.

Era la primera vez que el de castaños cabellos se refería a él de esa manera tan linda, y de verdad se sintió realmente alagado. Pero, ¿Qué significado tenían sus palabras? ¿Acaso… Podría estar sucediendo lo que muchas veces había soñado? Su mente no quería darse la ilusión, pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario y lo demostró al dejar salir un par de lágrimas, donde se fueron todas aquellas feas sensaciones que muchas veces lo abrumaron. Hoshitani Yuuta no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

El más alto no hizo otra cosa que tomar con ambas manos cada una de sus mejillas, como lo había hecho hace ya un par de años atrás, y con los pulgares borró con delicadeza las lágrimas que escapaban sin vergüenza. Su rostro enrojeció, producto del momento y el cálido contacto.

-¿Aceptarías mis sentimientos, _Tooru_?-

Y sus sospechas fueran ciertas, trayendo a la realidad lo que muchas veces anheló.

Nunca antes había escuchado su nombre de una manera tan tierna, tan amorosa. Su corazón, que se encontraba profundamente conmovido, bombeó con más rapidez. Aquel remolino de emociones, esta vez todas tan buenas, lo hicieron sentir mareado. Perdió la noción del tiempo por un instante, sólo existía ante él aquel que tanto quería con esa expresión tan encantadora, pero no era momento de perderse en los obres esmeraldas del contrario… Debía responder.

-He estado esperando mucho por esto…-

Finalmente logró pronunciar, dejándolo salir en un susurro. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, Hoshitani fue convirtiéndose en una persona muy preciada para él… Llegando al punto de ser el único dueño de su corazón.

-Lo siento mucho.-

Con una risita, pequeña y un poco culpable, el castaño ofreció sus disculpas. Y él negó con la cabeza, apenitas se notó ya que las manos ajenas continuaban sobre sus mejillas, pero fue suficiente para Hoshitani. Después de todo, no había nada de que disculparse.

No se dijo más, las palabras sobraban ahora, y sucedió… La distancia, de por sí ya corta entre ambos, se redujo completamente uniéndose finalmente en un suave beso. Un beso cálido, dulce, inocente y por sobre todo, lleno de amor mutuo. Hoshitani no soltó en ningún momento sus mejillas, y él se aferró a su pecho buscando sustento. El gesto se tomó su tiempo, el necesario, y luego se unieron en un abrazo cargado de los mismo sentimientos, con sus corazones latiendo a la par y tan de deprisa.

Desde que ambos se conocieron muchas cosas fueron posibles, desde pequeños logros hasta las metas más grandes. Y ahora… Estaban complemente seguros que juntos no había otra cosa más que felicidad.

Las estrellas de la noche, que brillaban singularmente desde lo alto, fueron testigos de la unión definitiva de dos estrellitas muy particulares.

Una etapa importante estaba por finalizar, pero otra incluso mucho mejor se encontraba por iniciar…

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gracias por tu sonrisa._

 _Gracias por tu corazón._

-¡Muy buen trabajo a todos!-

-¡Muchas gracias!-

El gran salón se fue vaciando, con cada quien tomando su camino, y él se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar establecido. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en la única silla disponible soltando un suspiro pesado por el cansancio, aunque la sonrisa orgullosa no se borraba de su rostro por el gran trabajo de recién. Su desempeño propio y el de su equipo.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello bien peinado y el retoque del maquillaje en su rostro permanecía todavía ahí, y se fijó en el marco… Donde se hallaban ciertos tesoros que recibió hace algunos años atrás. Aquellos presentes, con un gran valor sentimental para él, no dejaban de acompañarlo desde entonces. Eran un constante recordatorio de lo mucho que había luchado por sus sueños y que existían personas que no dejaban de apoyarlo aun con el pasar del tiempo.

En silencio cambió sus ropas, dejando en su sitio aquel exclusivo vestuario que se le fue asignado llevar, y tomó sus cosas para salir finalmente a descansar.

-¡ _Ey_! Iremos a comer para celebrar el éxito de hoy ¿Vienes, Hoshitani?-

Se giró y encontró a uno de sus compañeros mayores, quien le invitaba con suma amabilidad. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero estoy demasiado agotado. Para la próxima, ¡Cuenten conmigo!-

Aun y su cansancio, rechazó la oferta con energía. Su compañero tomó su palabra, comprendiendo y diciéndole que no había problema, y se retiró en sentido contrario a él.

Salió del enorme y sofisticado recinto, siendo arropado por la frescura de aquella noche de otoño. Aprovechando que no había nadie más a su alrededor, se tomó un momento para apreciar la imagen de la entrada… Aquella donde se anunciaba la obra a presentarse, durante seis fines de semanas seguidos para ser exactos, con su figura al centro como el protagonista del espectáculo.

Y sonrió, tan amplio al punto de hacer doler sus mejillas, porque estaba cumpliendo su sueño, aquel que fue modificándose con el paso del tiempo. Todos los esfuerzos, todas esas frustraciones que tantas veces lo abrumaron, valieron absolutamente la pena. No podía ser más feliz.

Se dirigió a su auto y, en pocos minutos, ya se encontraba frente al edificio donde vivía. Saludó al portero, aquel señor de avanzada edad que era sumamente amable, y se encaminó al ascensor. Marcó el número ocho y ascendió.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar fue recibido por el silencio y la oscuridad de la estancia. Encendió algunas luces y dejó sus zapatos de cualquier manera antes de ir más adentro. Su departamento era modesto, no muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente cómodo para vivir. Y, estando en un octavo piso, la vista de la ciudad era todo un espectáculo. Pero ahora sólo quería descansar… Así que, sin importante nada más, se lanzó al sofá y se quedó inmóvil por un largo rato hasta que el sueño lo dominó.

Horas después, luego de varios sueños sin mucho sentido, despertó a causa de un cosquilleo en el rostro.

-Dormir en el sofá no es sano, y lo sabes.-

-Pero estaba cansado…-

-Eso no es excusa, _Yuuta_.-

Hizo un mohín, como si fuera un niño pequeño armando berrinche, y a cambio recibió un tirón en ambas mejillas. Por supuesto, soltó un chillido digno también de un infante.

Por su actitud recibió risas, más por cariño que cualquier otra cosa, y se quedó plasmado en aquella pequeña sonrisa que presenciaba tan de cerca. Esa sonrisa que con el pasar de los años se volvió más hermosa, pero sin perder su esencia tan única, y de la que nunca iba aburrirse… Porque pertenecía a la persona que más amaba.

-¿Comiste ya?-

Y volvió a la realidad con aquella pregunta, sus mejillas ya eran libres ahora así que reincorporó en el sillón y negó con la cabeza a ese quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Esperaba que lo hiciéramos juntos.- confesó, esa fue su mayor intención al rechazar la invitación anterior de su compañero.

-Entonces, que bueno que traje un poco de comida del evento.-

Su mirada se iluminó, el sólo escuchar la palabra comida hacía a su estómago rugir, sobre todo si se trataba la de uno de los mejores cocineros del país, aunque para él no había platillo más delicioso que los de este.

-Bien, iré a calentarla.-

Asintió entusiasta y se levantó de un salto del sillón, planeaba tomar un baño rápido primero.

-Gracias, ¡Eres el mejor, _Tooru_!- exclamó con alegría.

Recibió una risita del muchacho de cabellos claros, que le llevó a sonreír también. Y antes de irse, dio un pequeño beso en los labios del contrario, ya que no lo había saludado con su regreso a casa… Al hogar de ambos.

 **.**

Nakuki observó al castaño dejar la sala, rumbo al cuarto de baño. Dejó salir un suspiro suave y se dirigió a la cocina luego de tomar un empaque que había llevado consigo a casa.

Colocó con cuidado la comida en un envase de vidrio y la introdujo al microondas en modo recalentado. No era muy partidario de los microondas, a él le gustaba hacer las cosas a la antigua, pero de vez en cuando su uso era necesario.

Mientras esperaba por la comida, se recostó de la barra observando la luz naranja del aparato. Ah, sí que había sido un día muy cansado… Pero ahora, que ya estaba sano y salvo en su hogar, se sentía más tranquilo. Nadie dijo que ser uno de los cocineros más reconocidos del país fuese sencillo…

Efectivamente, la cocina siempre fue su pasión a tal punto de brindarle maravillosas oportunidades en la vida. Y hoy no sólo había llegado muy alto gracias a su talento y desempeño, sino que estaba deseoso de continuar aprendiendo. Por supuesto, no descuidó su profesión de actor en ningún momento, después de todo era su gran sueño, así que de vez en cuando participaba en ciertas producciones y hasta tenía experiencias como actor de voz…

Y estaba bien, nunca se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos como para nutrirse tanto como cocinero y actor, y no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo sincero de ese quien amaba un montón.

Dejó de observar el aparato y se fijó ahora en su mano izquierda, dirigiéndola a la altura de su pecho para observarla mejor. Y lo vio, brillando intensamente se encontraba la sortija dorada alrededor de su dedo anular. Sin poder evitarlo, ante los recuerdos que uno a uno se transmitían en su mente, sonrió amorosamente.

-Oh, mira, yo también tengo una igual.-

A su visión se coleó otra mano, un poco más grande que la suya, mostrando una sortija idéntica. Entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en risas ante la actitud divertida de quien ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegra…-

Se giró para quedar frente a aquel, que desde hace un tiempo para acá, se convirtió en su compañero de vida. Y se sentía bien, aquella calidez en su pecho no disminuía con el paso de los años, porque era sin dudas un amor verdadero.

Sin decir algo más, su mano izquierda fue tomada y recibió un silencioso beso justo donde se hallaba su sortija. Era esa una de las tantas formas para transmitirse lo mucho que se querían, sin la necesidad de poner palabras en ello. Hoshitani siempre fue muy particular, y era una de las tantas cosas que lo enamoraron.

El microondas pitó, con la comida lista, y se ubicaron en su pequeña mesa del comedor para disfrutar de los alimentos. Mientras, conversaban sobre su pesado día… La primera presentación de la majestuosa obra de Hoshitani y la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante de Nayuki.

Era curioso como aquella situación era tan parecida a cuando cursaban en la preparatoria, cuando al final del día comían uno que otro aperitivo en su habitación y compartían opiniones, quejas, anécdotas y muchos más aun cuando pasaban casi todo el día juntos. Ahora, no había cambiado mucho… Sólo por la sortija que resaltaba sin pena en sus manos, como símbolo de su unión.

Incluso con el pasar de los años, aquella promesa inocente que una vez hicieron de no permitir volverse a separar se mantenía intacta… Hasta la eternidad.

- _Ah_ , tu comida es la más deliciosa, _Tooru_.-

Terminaron de cenar (bueno, era bastante tarde para llamarlo cena) y una vez todo en su lugar estaban listos para ir a descansar por fin.

-Y eso que no estaba recién preparada.- soltó con orgullo muy mal fingido, después de todo no había abandonado su humildad.

-No importa, sigue siendo la mejor…-

Un bostezo cortó con las palabras de Hoshitani, reclamándole que debía descansar mejor.

Se alistaron y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en su cama, esa que era bastante grande para ambos a decir verdad. Hoshitani se recostó primero, balbuceando que dormiría por un mes entero, y él se ubicó poco después a su lado, recordándole que en sólo horas tenían cosas qué hacer.

- _Tooru_ … Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?-

No pasó mucho cuando, entre la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación, escuchó en un encantador susurro. Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al causante de gran parte de su felicidad, y le regaló un cálido beso de buenas noches.

-Sí, pero me gusta que me lo digas.-

Y abrazados, con sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección, conciliaron el sueño rápidamente.

La vida está llena de altos y bajos, momentos realmente buenos y otros que simplemente dejan mucho que desear, pero lo importante es asumirlos con buena actitud… No permitir que lo malo desanime, que apague los sueños, porque al fin y al cabo todos nacemos para ser felices… Hacer lo que más queremos y amar a quien decidamos hacerlo.

Para ambos, que aun a su corta edad les faltaba mucho por vivir, no había sido fácil llegar hasta donde se encontraban ahora… Pero todos los sacrificios les ofrecieron las mejores recompensas, era lo importante de no dejar de trabajar duro por sus ideales. Y sabían, que juntos, podrían seguir afrontando lo que sea y llegar a donde quisieran.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No saben cuanto me alegrar escribir... ¡Eso fue todo!

Ah, como ya mencioné, este es el proyecto más complejo que he hecho para esta serie y esta parejita y de verdad le puse mucho esfuerzo y cariño (fue todo un reto para mi jajajaja)

Sinceramente, las últimas dos partes fueron muy difíciles de hacer ¡Sufrí mucho! pero no me rendí, así que ahí están... Tal vez no sean la gran cosa, o les haya faltado más, pero espero que no hayan quedado tan mal después de todo.

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, en serio. Gracias también a mi sorellis por la letra y siempre escuchar (leer) mis momentos sufridos con mi fanfic (espero estés leyendo esto, fea)

Sin más, espero les haya gustado y me disculpo de verdad si hubo algún error (procuraré revisarlo una vez más luego y acomodar cualquier cosita, ya son las 2am jajaja)

Finalmente... Si te gustó ¡Házmelo saber!


End file.
